Smash Camping Trip
by haneenfanficgirl
Summary: The kids from smash brawl had a major fight with master hand and the adults to camping which they agreed. But is it all worth it?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG RIGHTFULLY TO NINTENDO

i'm a for teen year old girl and i was and bored so i decided to get a fanfic account. this is my very first and i know it gets longer by the chapter so i apologize if it's too much but like i said it's my first so i guess the first will always have mistakes i promise i will know better in the future anyways enjoy.

* * *

Toon link was playing his spirit flute; Lucas was playing with his ball while Ness was keeping the fire going. The kids wanted to get away from the Smash Mansion for the summar, so after two smash ball, an ambulance and a near fatal attack with Peach's umbrella, Master Hand and the adults agreed to let the kids go camping for the summer.

"Do you have everything you need, tents, maps…"asked Toon link's older

counterpart. Ness rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's only gonna be for two weeks relax."

"I'm only checking." Link protested. "Yeah for like the billionth time." Toon Link pointed out as Captain Falcon pulled over, "Well, here we are you little brats, don't come crying to us to take you back." All the kids glared as they exited the car Toon Zelda smiled, "This is gonna be the best camping ever."

Once they set up the tents the girls went to get water from the river near by while the boys stay at the camp. "Where are they it's already dark", said lucas looking toward Dark Toon Link in, other words Toon Link's dark side. Dark Toon Link being bored as a shadow came right up to join the party. He's not bad as he seems. He looked at Lucas, "How am I supposed to know?"

Just then Dixie kong and young Toon Zelda came from the bushes. "wow, you should see the river." Dixie exclaimed. "It's better in the day light." Toon Zelda told her.

The dark boy rolled his eyes, "Don't really care, but thanks." Both girls gave him dirty looks." why are you even here?" asked the princess. He looked up on her, "maybe because I want to".

Green Toon Link replayed, "But the only thing you do is go near dark places!"

"Is that a problem?" he replayed in a sharp tone he does so when he expect a fight. Lucas is terrified of him and would do anything to prevent him from being mad, "Nope n-not a p-problem",he stuttered.

Dark Toon smirked put his hands behind his head as he leaned on a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

All the kids surrounded the campfire. There were fighters Diddy Kong, Toon Link (including his shadow), Lucas, Ness and the two young ice climbers, as for the fighter's relative (as in the characters who are fighters friend from the same world);Toon Zelda and Dixie kong.

The young hylian princess was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and jeans and having her bright, blond hair in a nice ponytail. Dixie Kong was wearing her usual along with her ponytail as well. As for the boys didn't bother to change.

"Umm…Toon Zelda Dark says your afraid of rats is that true?" asked Lucas as Toon Zelda gave him a shocked look and looks at Dark Toon link who snorted," everyone knows you're a coward when it comes to rats".

At hearing of this Toon link stopped playing his flute, "Dude lay off her it's not her fault".

Dark Toon smiled at her as she glared at him. She sat far away from him with Dixie as she holds her boyfriend's hand. Being Toon link' shadow he has the same feeling for her, but likes to bully of her most of the time. He stepped up to her. "What are you doing?", she asked nervously as everyone came to see what's going on.

He held up his hand and was forming of what seems like a rat's shadow. He twitched his fingers and the rat seemed real with black fur and red eyes , the red-eyed rodent leapt from his hands and went on Toon Zelda.

"EEAACCKK GET IT OFF GET IT OFF AAAAHH" she shrieked, little did she know it wasn't on or she couldn't even feel it. Ness, Diddy Kong, Popo from the ice climbers and Dark Toon link bursted out in laughter. Except for Dixie, Toon Link and Lucas

Once she realized the rat wasn't on her she looked at Dark Toon who was laughing like crazy as she swallowed a large lump in her throat. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Did…. You … see the loo-ok on her…", Ness was laughing uncontrollable.

Dark Toon Link did a good job at mimicking her voice, " 'EEK GET IT OFF GET IT OFF' you sound like a pathetic". He told her as he laughed. Toon Link got up and punched him in the arm. Dark Toon link grabbed him by the arm and breathed angrely, "Punch me again, I dare you". Toon Link shoved his arm off his grip and sat down with Toon Zelda, while Nana the female ice climber was rubbing her back.

Toon Zelda hold her anger as much as possible. Part of her wants to scream at Dark, or throw something anything, but she knew if she tried or even actually hurt him, he'll just laugh and thinks it' adorable.

"Stop laughing, Diddy", said Dixie when she saw the painful look on Toon Zelda.

"You two, Popo", added Nana.

The boys stopped except Dark. Ness stepped up trying not to laugh," I'm sorry it wasn't funny". she didn't say anything. Toon link glared at his shadow as he smile curly at the princess,"awww did I scare you." She couldn't help herself. She grabbed a near by stick and threw it as hard as she can.

Dark Toon grabbed the stick in midair and threw it in the fire and turns towards the furious hylian girl, "Is that all? Really? I bet if you were Tetra you could do better than that." She was about to say something till Dixie interrupted, "Why don't we just call it a night, guys?".

Dark Toon looked at Toon Zelda and smiled evilly. He didn't like being told what to do but said, "Yep, you heard her time to hit the sack." He surprised everyone as they all agreed.

Dixie tapped Toon Zelda's shoulder, "Why don't you get cleaned up." Before she could answer Dixie gave her a lantern. "Remember the place and don't get lost. It's dangerous out in the dark." The princess nodded and headed out rubbing her eyes as tears struck down her cheek.

* * *

**i apologize if to all the toon zelda fans if the joke was mean but i wanna make a little romance between them a little **


	3. Chapter 3

Toon Zelda washed her face in the river. _I'll get him_, she thought to herself,_ I don't know how or when but I'll hit him so hard._ She got up and headed back to the camp, but everywhere she turns she goes deeper and deeper into the forest. "umm…guys are you there….?Hello…." her eyes were filled with tears and fear_ .Anyone, someone, _she thought. she turned into a corner by it's tress after trees. she decided to go back at the river but which way?

* * *

"Hey where's Toon Zelda",Toon Link asked as he turn to Dixie. "she went to get cleaned up she'll be back soon ",she told him. Ness looked at Dark whose eyes were shut. "What's he doing," he asked curiously as he took out his fingers to snap him up. "I wouldn't do that," warned Toon Link, "He'll slit you throat".

Ness just watched Dark for any reaction. Dark Toon Link being a shadow can see anything as along it's in dark places. For about 1000 kilometers he saw Smash Mansion, as he focused deeper he saw Ash the pokemon trainer asleep in the dark but he couldn't see him properly since he has his night light on. He lowered his vision down and saw Kirby eating his mid night snake.

Dark Toon focused his mind nearby, in the forest seeing nothing but trees but he saw Toon Zelda wondering around looking left and right. _Great_, he thought, _she's lost and I have to find her._ When he opened his eyes everyone went to there tents. Boys in one tent and girls in the other. He got up he knew where to look. He can use shadow as his transportation as long his destination is in the dark, but he decided to walk.

Toon Zelda wondered around looking for anything familiar. Just then as she was going to shout for help someone behind her whispered, "Boo". She screamed and dropped her lantern, but she can see clearly it was Dark Toon laughing at her. A tiny, _tiny_ part was happy she was found, but she was mad and used her anger to push Dark Toon as hard as she can.

Then she ran while hugging herself as her tears escaped from her eyes. She tripped on a twig and buried herself in tears. If Dark saw her crying he'll make fun of her to no stop. But that's not Dark Toon link, yes he is aggressive and would lose his temper most of the time, but Dark Toon was a good person for a shadow he does his best not to show it. Toon Zelda lifted her head up and saw him.

"Where were you I've been looking…wait are you crying.." he crouched down and reached his hand to touch her face, but with all her strength punched him in the stomach. "OOWW, what the heck", he complained.

"**I HATE YOU ...I HATE YOU . YOU ARE A...a B.. BLACK SMUGE..JUST A... SHADOW ...I HATE YOU ...JUST… JUST GO AWAY**", she shouted top the top of her lungs as Dark Toon wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from running. "Hey hey stop OW relax", he said to her as she tried to get away but he was too strong. So she gave up and began to cry hard.

"please…please just go away", she said as kept her head down so he couldn't see hey. "Hey, it's gong to okay", he said in a soft tone that made her lifted up her head. He put his hand on her cheek and wiping her tears gently, "How did you find me", she asked. He looked at her with his red eyes. " You were in the dark". She thought for a moment, making a mental note to sleep with the lights turned on then and pushed his hand away from her face . "I HATE you black, filthy…-"

"-And I'm just what you need", he said to her sounding serious, "Listen… I'm sorry for the rat thing I'm sorry I scared you, but I didn't come out here for nothing...maybe..maybe I should have done that. I know you're lost, so yes I am here to help. I don't know if you'll forgive me i'm sure you won't but I..I am really sorry. " Her eyes widen as she locked eyes with him.

She gritted her teeth, "How am I supposed to believe you? that you'll help me get back to the camp? How I'm supposed to believe you are sorry." He stroked her blond hair, "you have my word". She looked at him for any sign of teasing or lying but it seems real.

"Now are you are you going to get up or do I have to carry you". She looked at him hopefully. "Fine". He got and carried her bridal style. When he got near the camp Toon Zelda was already asleep. He got quietly into the girl's tent and placed her near Dixie as he covered her with a blanket.

He got out and went to the boys tent where he got a sleeping bag and placed it right next to Toon Link. He ruffeld his blond hair gently, "Moron", he whispered as he smiled and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came, as Toon Zelda was the last one to wake up. She crawled out of her tent and saw Dark Toon keeping the fire going. He didn't notice her yet. He was wearing a black T-shirt, along with black pants. Toon Zelda thought he was handsome with his white hair, black skin, and red eyes.

_He's kinda cute,_ she thought as she pinched herself from the thought. Dark Toon looked up and saw her. She just looked at him. "Morning", he said. Dark wasn't in the mood for talking and looked at the fire which he was poking it with a stick.

"Where are the others?" she asked, as she can't see anyone but him. "Swimming", he answered without looking.

"Why don't you join them?"

He looked at her funny look and answered, "Don't feel like it"

"Umm… I just want to say thank you…for finding me last night", she said to him as she sat down next to him. "It was nothing", he said boredly without looking at her. Toon Zelda sat close to him placing her hand on his laps, "No, really thank you. I didn't know what to do if it weren't for you". He looked at her and she gave him a bright smile, as her golden hair was glowing in the sunlight,_ She's beautiful ,_he thought.

He gave her a gentile smile, "Hey, don't worry about it, it was the least I could do you know about the rat joke... We'll pretend like it never happen." She took a deep breath, she wanted to say more just the Toon Link came in all soaked, "The river is sweet you should really try it, Dark".

He was wearing his pants and was shirtless with a towel around his neck, which made her stare at him. Then he looked at Toon Zelda and glared at him, " oh what, are you making her feel bad again."

"What's it to you, green boy", he shot back. Toon Link was about to arguer with him but Toon Zelda said, "It's okay I forgive him." They both looked at her as she smiled to both of them. She got up and join the others leaving them with dreamily faces.

"Wow", Dark said in a small voice. Toon link nodded, "I know I wish...you know to tell her that". Dark looked at him, "You would if you weren't a coward." Toon Link frowned, "what about you". Dark Toon tried to think of something but saw his point.

"I really wish you didn't do what you did last night", he said to the black skinned boy. " I was only playing with her", he protested.

"Listen you are making it very hard for me. You are shadow meaning I have to clean your mess up," he said in a hint of annoyance. Dark looked at him with a bored face, "Dude, chill out."

Nana came in with her bathing suit so did the rest after a while. "We gotta go come on let's get packing.", said Lucas as they picked there destination.

Toon Link knowing how to read a map has his golden compass out. "There's a place with small restaurants and other campers not too far from here. It looks like a pit stop for campers, we'll just eat and gear up and be on our way." He explained as they all looked at Dark Toon. "What?", he said impatiently.

"Dude, we're going there and there will be other campers so how are you…. You know.", Ness pointed out.

"How about we paint you white". Everyone looked at Lucas. "Or not…", he said uncomfortably.

Dark Toon closed his eyes his appearance changed. His hair turned blond with small white hair in the front, so did his skin as it turned white. When he opened his eyes were normal like Toon Link. Both Toon Link and Dark Toon link looked the same.

Toon link blinked, "How'd you do that". Dark Toon ignored him. Diddy kong said, "Well, that's all settled". Once Dixie and nana changed the campers set off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doesn't the sun hurts you", asked Nana, as the rest looked at him pretty curious. Dark Toon gave an annoyance sign, "Do I look like vampire to you?" Toon link chuckled as Nana waited for her answer. "It doesn't hurt me it's just annoying", he told her.

"Okay here we are", exclaimed Dixie as Diddy came up to see it. They were behind bushes as they saw little children playing. There were RV's and vans, along scouts with uniform.

"Wait." Toon Zelda told them as they were about to approach. "What is it", Popo asked.

The hylian princess turns towards Dixie and Diddy, "listen, no offense, but what happens if the ranger sees taking monkeys" she pointed her finger at a tall man with sunglass, and a uniform.

Dark Toon snorted, "That's easy we'll tell them they're our pet." Both Dixie and Diddy glared at him so did Toon Zelda, "This is serious".

"Well, excuuusse me for having an idea, princess."

"How about you use magic on them", suggested Ness. Toon Zelda stared at him, "Use magic on people…have you totally lost it. He rolled his eyes, "No, on Dixie and Diddy.

"How about I use it on you 'cause there is no way…-"

"Listen, Toon Zelda I agree with Ness", Dixie said. Toon Zelda turned to her and put her hands on her hips, "so you don't mind if there is any side effects." Both Dixie and Diddy exchanged uneasy looks.

She signed and looked if there is anyone going on her side but then knew it was no use, "Fine you win".

As she went through in her back and took out her old spell book, Toon, Diddy, and Dixie were uncomfortable about this.

She closed her eyes and said, " _Riani...Rajis...Amoudswi."_ Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" asked Popo looking at the two couples. They both shook their heads.

"Well, what do you know nothing happened".

Toon Zelda glared at Ness, "My powers aren't like yours, okay. It's really… oh Din."

The ranger came out, "what are you kids doing behind there?" They all looked worried that the spell won't work. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

Nana spoke first, "Well, sir, we we're just…um... sightseeing"

He looked at Diddy Kony, "Take those off they don't look good on you, son". Diddy looked confused, "take what off…sir". The Ranger signed with annoyance, "Those fake sunburns boy take those off it's not good at this time of weather.

They all looked at the Princess who quickly read her book fast and smiled, letting them know the spell worked. "Well, I'll be going don't let me catch you in trouble, understood". "Yes, sir", they all replied.

As soon as he left Toon Zelda explained the spell, "It's a real classy spell, in our eyes they look the same but everyone will see them as human, oh Zelda is going to be so proud".

"I wonder how I look like as a human", Diddy wondered. Dark Toon snorted, "he thought you were wearing sun burns so I'm pretty sure they see you hairy."

There was a sign saying, 'WELCOME TO CAMP WOOD BAY' in red. They saw a bunch of activities like racing and swimming. At the corner they saw a group of small restaurants and decided to go there.

* * *

At Mc Donalds Toon link had a classic, Dark Toon had one burger with three steaks, Lucas had a kid's meal because he dosen't want to eat much, Ness had chicken nuggets, Popo had only French fries, Nana and Toon Zelda had a small sandwich, and Dixie and Diddy Kong just had fruits.

"So what's the plan", asked Lucan as he took a nibble from his French fires that came with his meal. They all looked at Toon link if he had any ideas.

Toon Link looked up, "Well, I suggest to sit tight I suppose, maybe meet other campers after that we need to check if we're running out of supplies".

Nobody said anything until they were done.

* * *

Just then as they left the restraint Toon Link felt a strong tug at his back bag, "Cut it out, Dark". His shadow gave him a confused look, " 'cut out' what I didn't touch you". As he was about to answer until a soccer ball went flying up as Ness caught it. Three boys with all the same shirts came to were their ball has landed.

One was thin as a stick, orange hair, white skin and blue eyes. The one next to him looked more athletical and stronger, with hair tied up in a tiny ponytail and a fair skin, the third one came up and had a nice tan with brown eyes and a smile.

"I'm Nick", the tanned boy said shacking hands with Lucas. "This is Henry," he pointed at the thin boy who smiled back, "and John"; he pointed at the boy who looks like he just wants the ball back.

After they introduced each other Nick said, "why don't you join us? Three vs three." Lucas, Ness and Popo turned to Toon link as if seeing what he'll say. The young warrior looked around, "Where's Toon Zelda?".

"She went to change", Dixie explained.

"_Again_", added Dark Toon and for once nodded in agreement. Toon Link felt that tug at his bag.

He turned to all of them, "How about we use this as a free time? Get to do whatever we want, but in sunset we meet back here. Everyone cool with that?". They all nodded, "Make sure you tell Toon Zelda I need to go do something I'll be right back."

"So, what are you all thinking", said John impatiently. "We're thinking, three points, one goalie for each, us vs you", Ness said as he threw the ball on the ground and they all began to play.

Nana was picking flowers with a new friend and Dixie and her boyfriend sat down and talking. While Toon link was trying to find a quite place so he can check what's that tugging feeling. Being a warrior just about everything goes wrong so he doesn't want to show that in public.


	6. Chapter 6

Toon Zelda was in the public bathroom wearing long pink pants, a hot pink shirt with short sleeves and instead of a pony tail, she let her golden hair free and wore a purple head band. As she some girls were looking at her envying her beauty as the boys were staring the minute she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey you guys, where is everyone," the Blondie yelled as she ran down to her friends. Nick, Henry and even John stopped playing to look at the hylian girl.

"Who, are your friends?" she asked as she looked over at Henry who looked like he might get a nosebleed. Before Lucas said anything Nick came up, "I'm Nick… and who are you".

"I'm Toon Zelda"

"My… name is … uh…Henry", he stuttered. "This is John", as the strong boy came up shaking hands with Toon Zelda, "ummm… nice to meet you…I guess…so where's our group".

She turned to Ness, "Well, Toon Link said we should do what we want until sunset we should meet back here."

"Okay so what I'm I supposed to do?", she asked. He shrugged as she left to see the camp.

Henry stopped drooling, "Dude, that's one hot girl." Nick nodded as John said in surprise, "She's so good in pink, and I hate pink."

"I'm so asking her out," Nick said proudly, John glared at him, "Hey, you already got that girl last week now this girls mine." Henry shook his head earnestly, "Sorry, it's quite obvious she wants me".

Popo was shocked the way they were taking about the princess like that, "Dude, she's already taken." Lucas gave him a blank face, "By who?". Ness looked at him, "Who do you think? Toon Link of course"

"But he said they were only friends," Lucas pointed out.

Nick looked happy, "Well, he had his chance, I'm pretty sure she's looking for me."

Lucas looked angry, "Look she's in our group meaning that sunset comes we'll be leaving, so are we playing or not." Nick looked furious but managed a fake smile, "Alright…let's play"

* * *

Meanwhile Toon Zelda was sitting on top of the hill reading her spells book for any side effects that came with the spell she casted on Diddy and Dixie, while Dark Toon was watching her from a distance under a tree.

Just then a young boy came next to her. He had a sleeveless whit shirt revealing his muscular arms, a nice combed black hair, no zits and a nice smile. Toon Zelda looked up, "Hello, can I help you?"

The boy sat down near her, "The name's Tomas" he had a British accent, "And you are…"

"Toon Zelda", she replied, as they shake hands. "So you come here often".

She shooked her head, "No, me and my group came here to relax for a bit".

"How many with you?".

"Nine"

"Where are they?," he said as he looked around. "They're just checking the camp out", she said as she opened her book.

Tomas looked at her, "So if you're not busy… you know there's a nice place here with the best tacos…if you want, we can go ,my treat."

She looked up realizing the boy had some interest in her, "N...no I…I just ate, besides I can't go far we're leaving at sunset."

"Oh that's cool, how about we about go around see the Camp." Before she said anything Dark Toon showed up, "Hey zl, have you seen Toon Dork anywhere I haven't seen him." She shook her head, when Dark noticed Tomas he frowned, "Who are _you_".

Toon Zelda gave him a look as if saying, _be nice or I'll kill you, _she turned to Tomas and smiled, "Tomas this is Dark from my group, Dark this is Tomas".

"_Dark?"_, he asked confused. Dark Toon clenched his fist, "Nickname", as they shook hands dark applied a strong pressure to Tomas' hand nearly breaking his hand.

When he let go Tomas gave in a fake smile, "Nice grip" while massaging his hand. Toon Zelda glared at Dark Toon for being rude and suppressed an uneasy smile, "So what were you saying, Tomas".

"Oh about the walk what do you think?" he said nervously. Dark Toon link stared at him until he noticed. "It's only a suggestion", he protested.

"Yeah a stupid one. Is that all you can think loser", Dark said. Tomas did something nobody should ever do; he pushed Dark Toon really hard nearly knocking him off his feet.

As soon as Toon Zelda saw what he did she went to Dark holding him from ripping the Britich boy apart, "Leave now Tomas". He just snorted, "Do you think I'm scared off this jerk what's he gonna do." Then he punched Dark's arm which enflamed his anger.

His eyes glowed red, most of his hair was turning white and black smoke was coming out of his hands. He pushed the princess away and punched Tomas' face giving him a black eye, he grabbed his throat and pinned him at the wall as Tomas' legs were off the ground.

There was no mercy in his eyes, murder was written all over his face as he got his fist up as more black smoke was showing and breathed angrily, "Are you scared now…Tomas". Fear overtook him as he saw red in Dark's eyes.

Toon Zelda got on her feet and hold Dark's arm which was chocking the poor boy, "Let him go!" she shouted.

Dark Toon looked at her his eyes were glowing bright. She admits he looked scary; he could looked scary whenever he want.

"Please let him go… he's not worth it", she said gently. They anger drained from his eyes as they went back to normal and let the frightened boy go.

"I'll give you _ten seconds_ to get out of my sight, if you ever get near me or **_EVER_** touch me, I swear, I _SWEAR, I will hurt you so bad you won't even breathe, got it,"_ he said full of anger.

He nodded and ran as he turned to Toon Zelda, "umm…sorry I guess I kinda lost it." Toon Zelda looked at him, "look at your hands, Dark Toon you need to calm down"

He took a shaky breath, "I'm still mad". She took his hand, "Close your eyes and think of something that makes your happy, that's how I concentrate."

He did as he was told and focused his mind on his happiness, a wide smile appear on his face.

"What…what are you thinking," she asked curiously beginning to smile as well.

His hair turned back to blond except for a flock or his hair that was still left white for style, his hands stopped smoking and he opened his eyes. "I'm not telling you", he told her.

He was basically thinking about her, her smile, the way she dresses, the way smiley threats him how he loved it when she was mad and happy it made him happy.

"Listen Dark", she said it with a little frown, "You need to control your anger okay". He nodded, "So now what?"

She perched her lips, "well, I checked my spell and it will wear off when I say so, in the mean time wanna walk with me?" he blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah come on quit being so lazy, Dark boy", she said as she grabbed his arm. _Dark boy?_ He thought as he smiled at his new nickname and walk with the princess.

* * *

Meanwhile Toon Link figured out the problem, it's his Wind Waker, which was shaking. The warrior boy looked up being the _Hero of Winds_ understand the weather as dark clouds were forming. He went down and called in everyone.

"What happened to 'meeting at sunset'?" asked Lucas.

Ness nodded looking upset, "Yeah man we we're wining.

"Listen you guys it's going to rain", he explained as he pointed his finger at the sky, which was getting darker.

"What do we do? We can't set up camp our tents are not water proof.", exclaimed Dixie Kong disappointed as Popo nodded.

Toon link got out his map and pointed, "This is us there's a motel just a mile far, I got some rupees we could go there and stay until the rain stops, 'cause guys it's gonna rain so hard that it might flood the river"

"Well, we better get moving", said Dark grumpily.


	7. Chapter 7

It started raining 5 minutes when they started walking to the motel. Dark Toon, now its dark out is using his powers to stay warm and dry and smiling at his shivering friends.

"D-dude, n-no fair w-why c-can't you d-do that t-to us?," asked shivering Lucas who was trying to keep warm as the rain was getting harder.

"If I use my powers on people you'd be died," Dark Toon said as he smirked.

"D-don't w-worry g-guys we're a-almost t-there," promised Toon Link.

Dark Toon saw Toon Zelda and his smile faded way. She looked worse than them because of her short sleeves. Her hot pink shirt was so wet that it's stuck to her body, her hair was dripping water, and she looked like she jumped to the pool with her clothes on. She was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked her, even though he knows it was a lame question.

She saw the concerned in his eyes tried to smile, "So….c-c-cold".

Pop snorted, "I-if y-you w-went t-to o-one o-of our a-adventure t-to t-the top of the m-mountain, t-then you'll k-know c-cold".

They both did there best to ignore him. Dark thought for a moment and reached his bag (which was dry of course) and took out his thick black sweater and wrapped it around Toon Zelda helping her put her arms through the sleeves.

"Thank you…but", she didn't know what to say.

Dark smiled at her, which made her dizzy, "Hey it's nothing"

"Guys! Hurry up", called Nana as they arrived their destination

The motel looked old and dirty, the windows where covered and there is a sign that said "Rickey's Motel", it was missing the letter "o" and "R" in it.

* * *

When they got to the door there was two rusty chairs and a large painting that looks like it hasn't been dusted for a while. A man with glasses and a suit was sitting behind a desk.

"Welcome to Rick…Oh my God," he was surprise to see nine soaked kids, his attitude changed, "We don't give charity and we don't give out free rooms, so you better get out before I call the cops."

"We're looking for a room", explained Dixie Kong.

"We got money", added Diddy.

The man looked around, "So, where are your parents".

"They're in town", lied Dark.

The man sneered at him, "There is no town here, boy. Now since I'm in a good mood I'll give you a 5-minute head start before I call the police".

Dark Toon stepped up but Toon Link hold out his hand, "I'll handle this".

Toon walked up and took out two rupees which widened the mans eyes, "I'll give you this", he placed a red rupee in front of him, "For two rooms, food, some clothes and we stay as long as we like. I'll give you another one", he placed a blue rupee in front, "For no questions asked, are we good?".

The man nodded holding the rupees in his hands as he got out two keys, "Room 50 and Room 51, second floor. Is there any thing else you want?".

"Some clothes and food please", said Nana. The man nodded as they took the stairs.

"Okay you guys take Room 50", Toon said as he gave the girls the key.

The boys opened the door and there were only two beds, two couches. The same with the girls' room.

"Are you kidding me!", Ness complained.

"I'll take the couch", Diddy said in no mood to fight.

"So that leaves us with two beds one couch and five of us", Toon Link pointed out.

Dark Toon shook his heads, "Nah, count me out".

Lucas blinked, "So were you sleeping?". Dark Toon looked at him, "Where do you think".

Dark Toon link went to the corner and vanished in the darkness. Ness was shocked, "Where'd he go".

Toon link shrugged, "Don't know, I just hope you stays out of trouble, okay that leaves four of us meaning one has to share. Ness and Lucas".

They both looked at him, "Why do we have the share".

"You both are from the same series, besides you'll get the bed", Diddy pointed out so they decided not to make a big deal about it."

"So who's getting the bed?" asked Popo.

"Me of course I'm the one who bought us rooms".

"That's not fair!"

"Then what", Toon was really getting tired of this.

Popo thought for a minute, "Rock, paper, scissors for it"

"You'll never win"

* * *

The girls unlike the boys decided it evenly Nana gets the couch because she offered to and Toon Zelda and Dixie gets the beds, they had to wait until they get some clothes. Meanwhile Toon Zelda was drying Dark's sweater the one he gave her.

After dressing they decided to eat in the boys room to discuses their plan.

While Popo was lying down on his bed and smirked at Toon Link who was sitting in his couch.

"I don't know you guys it's raining really hard. I think we should call it off".

Everyone looked at Dixie but Ness spoke first, "And… what let them say 'I told you so' isn't very appealing."

Nana frowned, "Maybe we should call Master Hand first before we decide anything they must be worried about us"

Toon link nodded and got up to the phone dialing the numbers.

* * *

Peach was crying out hard, "Oh the poor babies all out there alone what we're we thinking leaving them out there on they're own".

Captain Falcon snorted, "Hey, they're the ones who started it, beside those brats saw what was coming".

Peach got out her frying pan, which was a deadly weapon.

"…I-I'm pretty sure they are alright", he corrected as Peach lowered her weapon.

Link had his cellphone up, "Why aren't they answering".

Just then the telephone rang and Link picked up, "Hello Link here"

"Hey, Link its Toon"

Peach gasped a she heard Toon Link's voice on the line.

"Thank Navi, you're all right, so what happened?"

Toon Link explained how they got to Wood Bay, how the storm happened, and where were they.

"We'll wait until the storm end", said Toon Link. "No, Toon Link tell him to get us now", said Toon Zelda in the back but Toon already hung up.

"So what did they say?", peach said feeling a little relax.

"They said they want to stay", he said looking at the window, "I hope they're okay"

* * *

All the girls glared at him, "What did you hang up".

Toon Link shot Dixie an irritated face, "Because the storm will end soon"

Just then the powers turned off and it was pitch dark, "DARK TOON", they all yelled.

"I swear it wasn't me this time", he exclaimed as he could see them wondering around in the room with there hands up in case they bump into anyone.

Just then Toon Zelda touched his arm, "Who is this?", she whispered.

"…Uh that's me", Dark said as she took her a hand away, which disappointed him a little bit.

Toon link got out his lantern, "Is everyone okay?" they all nodded.

Dark Toon Link sensed something in the dark, "Guys look out the window".

"I can't see anything", Popo said as they were looking out.

Just then lightning strucked which gave them a few minutes to see what was going on; a large black bear with cables and wires in it's mouth. When the lightning died it was dark again.

"D-did you guys see that", said Lucas in fear.

"It's headed this way", said Dark as he can see the bear heading straight towards the Motel.


	8. Chapter 8

"We gotta go do something,", exclaimed Lucas.

"I agree there's innocent people", pointed out Toon Zelda as the eight of them were trying to find the door.

Dark Toon looked at them, "Why should we? I mean we don't have to."

Dixie Kong glared at him, "How stupid are you?! We can't just sit here we need to fight."

Dark Toon shook his head, "And risk them knowing the Super Smash bros".

They all gave in uncertain looks. The one rule about Super Smash Bros is keeping it a secret from mortals.

Toon Zelda thought for a moment, "We'll keep it low, use our powers when nesscary even for you".

"What makes you think I'll help?", Dark Toon said leaning his back against the wall.

She walked up to him her hand was holding a ball of fire, "If you stay here and not help I'll turn you into a cricket". He looked at her unimpressed by her threats, he looked at all of them giving him death glares. He signed, "...Fine".

* * *

They went down the ground floor, thankfully no one was hurt but everyone was screaming as they went out the windows, since the black bear was blocking the door. But all the innocent got out safely now all the bear has left are nine powerful kids who were ready for a fight.

"Why don't you talk to it, Lucas?" The blond boy gasped as he turned to Popo who was pushing the poor boy in front of the bear.

"N-nice bear w-why are you mad?" Lucas stuttered as the bear grunted.

"Well, what's he saying?", asked Nana impatiently.

Lucas turned around his face was pale as a ghost, "Well, he wants to eat us".

They all gasped as the bear lunged itself at Lucas, but in quick speed Ness took the attack and was hit so hard he went flying across the room and landed hard.

"Ness!", Lucas cried. Toon Link turned to him, "Go help Ness we'll take care of him".

Lucas nodded and went to his friend who was bleeding.

Popo swung his hammer hard on the bear and so did Nana. The bear was furious and bit Popo's shirt and through him out the window and glasses were hurting his skin when he tried to get up.

Nana tried to get to his side but that left her an open attack for the bear as he clawed not hard since she half dogged it. She felt pain as she hit the ground.

"_Marhi wqisb nodakw", _casted Toon Zelda, a ball of purple appeared at of nowhere and attacked the bear causing him to fall.

"Alright Toon Zelda", praised Diddy as he walked up to the bear to see if he was died.

The large black bear bit his tail and swung him around. Dixie used Diddy's small gun and fired at the beast. It didn't effect but did dropped Diddy who landed on his head and lost conscious.

"Leave my boyfriend alone, you monster", she cried as she fired again but the bear bit her ponytail and swung her across the room and she landed breaking her arm.

Toon Link locked his arms around the bear's neck tackaling him, he bit the poor boy in the shoulder Toon Zelda casted again making the bear to let him go.

The bear lunged for Toon Zelda, Dark Toon having enough and lunged at the black mammal so hard that both flew outside in the hard rain.

Lightning with thunder, hard rain was pouring on them. The bear bit Dark's arm and unlike the others enjoyed the taste of his blood even if it was black.

Dark Toon kicked the bear that left his leg to be bit too as the bear swung him to the ground. When Dark got to the ground tried to get up but couldn't rain was poring into his wounds making it more painful as he saw the bear coming closer for a final attack.

"That's it you asked for it", he concentrated hard even though he felt tremendous pain in his body. He remembered what Toon Zelda said and concentrated, he isn't going to be thrown away and die without a fight.

He opened his eyes and was suffocating the bear with his shadow power. The bear screamed of pain as he fell to the ground died, Toon Zelda ran to him.

"No…no please don't die Dark please", tears were running down her cheeks, even though it was raining he could see her tears.

He reached out and touched her cheek, "D-don't w-worry d-doesn't h-hurt m-much, g-get the o-others b-be s-safe". She took his hand from her cheek and kissed it as he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Toon Link's arm was around Lucas' neck as the young Earthbound was trying to help him up, Popo had glass all over him but was able to walk, Ness got up and Dixie was crying over her arm. Diddy was being dragged by Popo, as for Dark Toon needed to be carried, which Ness volunteered.

Toon Zelda heard police cars within a distance, "We need to hurry guys".

Toon Zelda and Lucas, the only ones not injured helped their friends to the girls' room. With Lucas' help they managed to get the first aid from rooms, which some people forgot to lock.

The hylian princess was trying to find a good healing spell while the rest were stopping their blood and wrapping their wounds.

"OW, god this hurts", complained Popo trying to get all the sharp glasses off of him.

Dixie already wrapped her arm was helping Diddy with his tail and Ness with his head.

After finishing with his shoulder the young warrior went to his shadow to wrap his wounds before it gets infected as soon as he touched him Dark woke up in alarm.

"Guys he's wake", he said happily as they all turned to Dark who was trying to get up but couldn't.

Toon Link was wrapping dark Toon's leg badly so he kicked him.

"Don't. Touch. Me", he hissed at him.

"I'm trying to cover it up", he protested.

"I'll do that and you are doing a bad job at it". They both glared at each other.

Dark Toon turned to Toon Zelda who was desperate looking for a healing spell.

"I could use some magic over here".

She turned to him staring at him with her cold eyes as she jaws moved, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, _I AM TRYING TO FIND A SPELL FOR THAT"._

"Sheesh, I was only asking".

"JUST LIKE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM", she shouted angrily, Dixie went besides her putting her hand on the shaking princess, "Hey just calm down".

Toon Zelda turned to her, "Oh sure I'll calm down, I have like everyone in here who is injured badly and who are all relying on me. If I don't do something soon they might get an infection or worse. Yeah sure I'll _clam down"._

"OWW, would you please be careful", Ness said to Dixie who was wrapping his arm and shot him and irritating face, "How about if you stop whining, that would help."

"But it hurts", he complained

Dark Toon snorted, "Toughen up you big baby, I got bit twice and thrown about eight meters away and still had the strength to kill that bear. And do you hear me complain".

"Oh so you don't feel pain, freak", shot back Ness looking angry.

"Freak? You're the freak with a big head".

"You're a shadow".

"You're a lunatic".

"You're a-"

"If you both don't shut up I will turn you both into rabbits and lock you in cages".

They both looked at the furious princess holding a blue ball in her hand.

She looked up in surprise, "I found it".

"You found a spell?" she turned to Ness giving a look as if saying, _How stupid are you._

"No Ness I found a spell to turn you into a rabbit. Of course I found a healing spell, so who's first?"

Popo came up and gave her his arm. She casted and his pain melted away. The last one to heal was Dark who said he'll go last and if anyone woke him up for another reason, he'll do the same thing he did to the bear, so they were all wise to leave him. Just then the bell rang and said, "PIZZA". That woke Dark.

Toon Zelda turned to Ness, "You ordered pizza? At a time like this?

He frowned at her, "Don't pretend like you're not hungry"

They all left the room, leaving Dark Toon and Toon Zelda alone.

They both sat on the ground as Toon Zelda was taking the bandages off.

"I wish you were more careful…you could've died", she said in a small voice.

He looked at her and snorted, "You worry as much as my grandmother does".

At hearing this she pinched his arm at his bruise, "What was that for".

"Maybe because I wanted to", she shot back as she casted.

When she was done he looked at his arm which was free of pain, "Thanks".

"Your welcome", she said blushing.

She leaned forward and planted a kiss at his cheek and giggled when she saw him blush, "Thank you for saving me, for being kind and caring to me. I know you try to cover up and be a 'tough boy' and all. But I see way more than that in you Dark."

"Um…".

She smiled and took his hand, "Come on Dark boy, let's get some pizza before they finish it".

* * *

There was a lot of pizza on the table as they all sat and shared their story they had at the Camp.

"Sally was so much fun. She made these cute flower crown and gave me one", said Nana with a smile, she was a very picky eater and took the entire filling from her pizza.

"Oh yeah by the way...", Ness said turning to Toon Zelda, "Do you remember John, Nick, and Henry?"

"The boys who played soccer with you?", she said between bites.

Ness nodded, "You won't believe it but they all had a thing for you. Heck, they wasted time wanting to take you out"

Toon link and Dark Toon's ears were pink as for Toon Zelda's eyebrow was at the top of her forehead. "_Excuses me",_ was all she said she looked over at Lucas who was nodding his head in belief.

"Wasn't one enough", she said.

Ness looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"She means that she…well _I _ dealt with one who had a thing for her...Tomas.", Dark said darkly.

Toon link looked at him with surprise, "Explain please".

"The guy wanted to take her out", he said and looked at the princess who was blushing. "I just meet him, besides I was going to say no", she protested.

"What happened next", said Nana excitedly.

"Well, I called him a loser he push me and then punched me".

Everyone shocked imaging what did Dark Toon did to him.

But Ness was curious, "Whoa that's suicide. Whatcha do to him".

"Oh you know gave him a black eye and chocked not kill him."

* * *

Out of nowhere Dixie said, "I hate camping".

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Yeah it sucks."

"I can't believe we went through all that trouble just to be here".

"Yeah I wanna go back home'.

"Man, the adults are so going to chew on us with the 'I told you so'"

Toon Zelda looked at her complaining friends and frowned, "Okay first of all guys it's raining harder than last time. Even if it did stop everything will be wet meaning no fire and we can't put up tents. Second we can't stay here the police will question everyone and will ask about our parents and business doing here. And to top it all off we almost got killed by a black bear. So yeah, I don't think they'll blame us for wanting to go home."

They all thought for a moment and agreed with her.

* * *

After they ate Toon link got up and dialled the numbers on the phone.

"Hello?"

It was Link.

"Toon here"

"Toon, do you know what time it is? Anyway what is it".

He looked over at his friends who were nodding their heads for him to continue.

"Listen uhh Link…Hehe funny thing just happened at the motel…

* * *

Holy crap i acttually finished my very first fan fiction i really hoped you like it and i'll be making more soon.


End file.
